At present, most electronic cigarette products do not include battery anti-reverse circuit.
An electronic cigarette generally uses the connection circuit structure as shown in FIG. 1, and there is a certain risk in this circuit structure. When batteries of battery-replaceable electronic cigarette products and accessories are replaced, discharge control circuits may be damaged, electronic elements may be burned and generate short circuits, and the batteries may explode and even cause fire.